I Never Dreamed You'd Leave in Summer
by BrownSugarC
Summary: Stevie Wonder and Syreeta Wright wrote a tear jerker love song 'I Never Dreamed You'd Leave in Summer'. The day that Christopher LaSalle heard it, his heart could not tolerate the words. He realized that he had made a major mistake and now he would be alone in the quiet nights, in springtime, in summer and winter as well as autumn.
1. Chapter - Introduction

Just when I think that I'm done, I hear a phrase that brings a new story to my mind about my favorite TV (non) couple, Sonja Percy and Christopher LaSalle from NCIS New Orleans. From the sad love song by Stevie Wonder of "I Never Dreamed You'd Leave in Summer' comes this story of the young agents. Yes, you will need a tissue or two.

 **I Never Dreamed You'd Leave In Summer**

I never dreamed you'd leave in summer  
I thought you would go then come back home  
I thought the cold would leave by summer  
But my quiet nights will be spent alone

You said there would be warm love in springtime  
That was when you started to be cold  
I never dreamed you'd leave in summer  
But now I find myself all alone

You said then you'd be alive in autumn  
Then you said you'd be the one to see the way  
No, no no no no I never dreamed you'd leave in summer  
But now I find my love has gone away

Why didn't you stay?


	2. Chapter 1-The Sorrow

**The Sorrow**

You can't live in New Orleans and not be affected by the music. One night a couple of weeks after Sonja left NCIS, Triple P and Miss Loretta drugged me out to go deep into the Quarter.

There was a young woman who was immersed in the music of an artist named Roberta Flack. Percy had played a song of hers the first night I realized that I was in love with her. I never looked to see any other works by the singer. That night I discovered the music to be intriguing and found it somewhat odd that Flack's music weaved stories like the songs that I grew up with in Alabama. After the third song, I was mesmerized.

There were three sets and after the second break I noticed that the lighting got dimmer and the songs got slower and deeper in thought. It was then that she sang the song. It sneaked upon me. The words ambushed me. The lyrics filled the air and whirled around my soul and moved into a place in my heart that I could not tolerate. I had to get out. I think I must have ran from the bar. I have no idea how long I was outside.

I was startled by a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Miss Loretta. "Chris, what's wrong" she asked? "Oh how could I have been so wrong? How could I have let her leave?" As she sang that song, I saw the past year of my life unfold. Not that I didn't feel like a clown weeping in Loretta's arms, but I didn't care. My heart was broken. Now I realized where the boozing was coming from. For weeks I had been self-medicating myself. This time booze, not women, became my comfort. No other woman who could compare with Sonja Percy. For days, now that she was gone, I would find my dreams filled with Percy. The weeks after she left was almost a rewind of the sorrow that I felt after Savannah had died. I knew that I was wrong. But she's gone now.

This was not the first time that Loretta had caught me in an emotional state. Just two weeks before her last day on the job, Percy and I had a horrible argument at the Morgue. We stopped by there to deliver some files before we took off to the NO jail to pick up a prisoner to transport. The initial plan was to fly but the airport was socked in with weather so Pride said to drive so the guy could be in court the next morning. We stood there arguing with me red faced about what route to take until Loretta came out and told us to take the conversation elsewhere.

Small talk was not possible on the way with the prisoner listening to our every word. Once we came out of the dentation center and were alone in the car, I started talking to Percy. "Look, we have a long drive back tomorrow. I'm not going back to 'Nola this way. I'm sorry." She looked at me and saw the sincerity in my face and heard it in my voice. "Let's go eat" she said.

About 7 p.m. I got a text from Pride with some additional instructions for us. I got up and knocked on Percy's door then had to shout "Percy it's me." She let me in and quickly turned away but not soon enough for me not to see that her eyes were red from crying. "What's wrong?" "Nothing really. I was listening to an old singer named Roberta Flack. She makes you cry." I never heard of her before. The song that she was playing re-looped. I put my finger across her lips and shushed her as I listened to the words. The first time ever I saw your face… She began to cry. I took her hand then as I pulled her closer and closer to me the more she cried. "All I ever wanted was for you to love me." Well, the song had gotten to me too. While I had never made love to Sonja, I had to be honest and admit that she had touched my heart with her kindness towards me. "I never said that I didn't love you Sonja, I just said that we couldn't be involved while we worked with each other."

She pulled away from me and while looking deep into my eyes asked "you really love me Christopher?" "Yes I do." "And I love you too" she said.

We stood there holding on to each other for the longest time then I did something really stupid. Rather than just leaving, I found the need to kiss her. And as the kissing escalated, I knew I should have stopped just there but at the moment my mind wasn't working right. The thought of sex never crossed my mind but we wanted each other right then and common sense wasn't even in the picture.

We couldn't have gotten more than a couple of hours of sleep. After that we spent most of the nights of the last weeks she was in 'Nola together. On the morning that she left town I held on long enough for her to get around the corner before I allowed the tears to fall from my eyes knowing that it was too late to go after her now.


	3. Chapter 2 The Unexpectant News

**The Unexpected News**

Two months after Sonja left, my phone rang. "Chris? It's me." "I know, how are you?" "Well, okay" she responded. I told her "I thought we would have heard from you before this?" "I've been busy getting settled but that's not why I called. Hey, we have a three day weekend coming up. Do you think that you could fly out this way?" "Percy do you think that's wise? We said that we were going to make a clean break." "Chris just let me say this, you're going to want to come out. First to take a DNA test and then to talk about what we're going to do." "What?! How Sonja? We always used protection." "Not the first night at the motel." "Oh shit. Alright, I'll get my leave papers in and take the Friday off too."

I hang up. I am stunned. A baby?

Two weeks later I flew out to meet Sonja. She smiled weakly at me as I walked down the ramp. She 'rotely' asked how everyone was doing and handed me her keys as we approached her car. I opened the trunk and put my carry-ons in and turned back toward Sonja only to see tears escaping from her eyes and then the faucet turned on. "Oh Chris, how could I have been so reckless?" "Sonja it takes two people to make a baby. We're not the first people to be in this position. Let's get you to your apartment and let you rest for a few hours. Are you eating right? Do we need to do anything special?" "No, not right now. I can get an ultra sound in a few more weeks. I'm at eleven weeks the best they can determine. And no, I haven't told my supervisor yet."

Sonja grabbed my hand as she drove. I had forgotten that she was that strong. Her grip was formidable.

We went to the doctor's office about 1 p.m. The blood test confirmed what Sonja already knew – this was my child.

Sonja was craving Chinese so we stopped on the way back to her place. I had to gather up the containers and take them to the garbage chute down the hall. While the food tasted good at the time, the smell of the left over Kung Pao Chicken did not agree with Sonja sense of smell and her stomach.

Back in the apartment I sat down close to Sonja on the sofa. "So what are you thinking Sonja?" "Chris I don't know what to think. I was just stunned when my blood work came back positive. I thought I had the flu. How could I have been so stupid? What are we going to do Chris?"

"Well the easy thing is that we don't have to worry about child care. We can hire the best. We also have big enough families to see if someone can move in and help with the child care. But Sonja I guess you're really wondering about the baby's momma and daddy.

Sonja those last two weeks that we spent together were wonderful. I know why I had decided to not enter into a relationship with you, but the circumstances have changed. We are going to have to decide if we want to live together and give our child a home with fulltime parents or live in two different cities and co-parent from a distance".

"Well Chris I know how I feel. I have wanted to have a try at an 'us' for some time." "Where would we live Sonja? Where would we work? You're assigned to Immigration right now. There are a lot of decisions to make.

The first action we probably need to take is to tell our families. I'll flip you a coin because I can only guess how pissed your mother will be." I lost.

"Hi momma. No, I'm okay. Yes I know that I promised that I would come home this weekend but something came up. That's why I'm calling. Are you sitting down? You're going to be a grandmother. Momma quit screaming. Well, it's a real surprise. The mother? My work partner Sonja Percy. Yes momma I know you told me that I was wrong not to chase her. That's a conversation for a different day momma. I have to go. We need to call Sonja's mother. Okay, your turn mommy."

"Hi mom. Well I guess you could say that I'm okay. Mom I need to tell you something and I don't know how you are going to take it. I'm going to have a baby. No it wasn't planned. I can't say it's a mistake, just maybe ill-timed. Mom, I don't know if I can answer that right now. Eleven weeks mom. No we won't be able to know the sex for a few more weeks. No but I'll call you when we know more."

"All right. What do we do next?" "I need nap" Sonja says. "I hardly slept last night. I didn't know how you would react when you saw me face to face." "I think I'll join you if that's okay. I haven't slept well since you called me two weeks ago"

As we lay down on the bed, I melted into Christopher's strong arms. My fears were allayed. I know that he will be a loving father for this child and at moment I felt safe and secure.

I woke up two hours later and peppered Chris with butterfly kisses. This time I made love to the man who had stolen my heart and my soul and the one who I never want to leave again.


	4. Chapter 3 - Life Does Go On

**Life Does Go On**

I stayed another two days since we had not yet drawn a case. We went to the local FBI office and video conferenced Director Vance and then had a joint conference with the Director and with King. It was decided that since King had not yet hired a replacement for Sonja that she would take her position back and that the new agent would be to replace Sonja in Immigration.

The grandmothers were not having it about the parents not being husband and wife. And actually given the situation with LaSalle Industries, the JAG at Belle Chasse strongly suggested that we make our relationship legal as well.

Sonja's lawyer was a bulldog and insisted that I not only give her child support but also an allowance if we separated within the first five years of our marriage with a payment double that if I were to die. Rachelle objected but I reminded her that it was just money. Sonja loved me before I had money and I couldn't see that she would not spend the money on my child. Seems like the one good thing from my father's ill-timed decision to drop the company on me was that my children would live in comfort and be able to attend the finest universities in the nation.

We bought a beautiful home right on the water. We had the wedding at the new house. Sonja wore her sister's wedding dress.

I finally got my boat and had the hardest time getting my wife to get on it. Brody flew out and stayed a week with Sonja to unpack and place the furniture right where she wanted it. Loretta was the one who lost her mind never having had a baby of her own. My mom finally banned her from going shopping with Sonja.

The baby came right on time. Between Sonja's perfectly fit body and her bones, the delivery came quick and easy. We named our daughter after Brody's sister Emily. She had Sonja's father's hazel colored eyes, Cade's nose and my wild hair but dark like Sonja's.

Momma came to live with us for the first year while Sonja's mother came for the holidays and a couple of times during the year to give momma a vacation. We wanted to hire a baby nurse but momma wasn't haven't it so we ended up hiring a cook and a part time maid instead.

I watched my wife crying at Emily's first birthday party. If I had had any doubts, they melted away as I watched my daughter and her mother interact. Momma told me at least once a day how fortunate I was to have married a smart, beautiful woman like Sonja who obviously loved me very much.

Early on in our marriage I purchased every album recorded by Roberta Flack. Sonja won't let me play 'I Never Dreamed' while she is in the house but finds every opportunity to play 'The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face'. Her sister secretly told me that it was because it reminded her of the look I evidentially had on my own face one day when Sonja was quizzing me about Savannah. She had told the sister that she hoped to find a man who loved her as much as I loved Savannah. Sonja told her that I had that look on my face again the first time we hugged the day after she and King almost blew up on the tug out in the water. Sonja said it scared her and for months she ran away from me even though she had realized on that day that I was in love with her. There are just some things that I will never understand about my wife.


End file.
